A Collection of Situations
by SchemingAlchemist
Summary: So one day, the Tsubasa gang is put through a mountain of awkward situations...


1. Post these rules.  
2. Choose 5 characters from any Anime series.  
3. No OCs allowed. Who knows what your OC might do to an official character.  
4. When you're done, tag as many people as you like.  
5. No tag backs.

Characters: (all from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle)  
1. Syaoran  
2. Sakura  
3. Kurogane  
4. Fai  
5. Mokona

Situation #1: Character 3 & Character 4 are out in the park when Character 3 admits that s/he has feelings for Character 4. What happens next?

Fai: "Oh, Kuro-sweetie~"  
(Kurogane is blushing madly and all the KuroFai fangirls -myself included- squee. Very loudly.)

Situation #2: Character 1 finds a magical star that can grant the owner 3 wishes. S/he uses the first 2, though the third is interrupted rudely & used by Character 5. How does this go?

Syaoran was wishing for all of Sakura's feathers to be returned, along with some other wish, but then Mokona interrupts and uses the wish to get an unlimited supply of alcoholic beverages.

Situation #3: Character 4 is stranded on a deserted island when Character 2 comes to save him/her. How does this go?

Syaoran arrives on the island while trying to save Fai, who was found conversing with the birds in a tree. Fai is grateful that Syaoran rescued him, but he's secretly wondering where his Kuro-puppy went.

Situation #4: Character 1 gets a love note in his/her school locker from Character 3. Character 1 decides to write back. What does his/her responses?

Syaoran: *nervously sweatdropping* "Kurogane-san, I know that you're my PE teacher and all, but I didn't know that this was what you meant by sword practice..."

Situation #5: Character 3 sees Character 4 flirting with Character 2. Character 3 does not approve because s/he wants to be with Character 4. What happens because of this?

Kurogane is angry that Fai is flirting with Sakura, so he tells her to go help Syaoran with something; meanwhile, he pins Fai to a wall (the fangirls squee) and demands to know why he was flirting with the princess.

Situation #6: Character 2 sees Character 1 at the grocery store looking for the milk. "Oh, Milky-chan~!" Character 1 says. How does Character 2 react and what does (s)he do about the situation?

Sakura is wondering why Syaoran would call Milk "Milky-chan", so she kindly asks him why he was doing that. But apparently, Mokona was with Syaoran, impersonating his voice, so...

Situation #7: Character 5 is at the movies when s/he hears struggling sounds & kissing, then realizes that Character 1 & Character 2 are having a romantic moment, though Character 5 can't hear the movie. What does s/he say to make the 2 quiet?

Mokona wouldn't try to shut Syaoran and Sakura up-it would laugh evilly and take pictures to send to Yuko.

Situation #8: Character 2 is at the park when Character 3 sees him/her and instantly falls in love. Character 3 runs up to Character 2 and starts talking to him/her in a way that makes him/her feel uncomfortable. What did Character 3 say and how did Character 2 deal with the situation?

Kurogane: "Hey, princess...(*followed by a lot of awkward blushing and stammering*)  
Sakura: "Umm, aren't you supposed to be with Fai?"  
(she immediately runs away to tell Syaoran, but then returns to show Kurogane her secret album of KuroFai moments. Come on, you know she's a closet fangirl of them.)

Situation #9: Character 5 just made friends with Character 1. There's just one problem; Character 5 creeps Character 1 out. Does Character 1 stay friends with Character 5?

Since Syaoran is stuck with having Mokona as a guide on their journey, they have to stay as friends. However, that does not stop Syaoran from losing his mind/heart/soul and turning into a homicidal maniac whose twin brother/real self is emo.

Situation #10: Character 4 applied for a job. What's the job and did s/he get it?

Fai is now the supermodel that -everybody- wants. Hundreds of fangirls write fanfiction on it, in which an angry/jealous Kurogane is trying to stop Fai from modeling/being molested.

Situation #11: Supposedly, Character 3 and Character 5 can't stand each other. Character 1 locked them up in a dark room together. What happens from here?

Kurogane and Mokona really can't stand each other (or, more accurately, Kurogane can't stand Mokona). Syaoran locked them in a closet, where Kurogane tries to kill Mokona by using his mad ninja skillz. However, one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques is mad-ninja-dodgins, so it whacks Kurogane over the head with that shoe/pole thing from the Country of Jade.

Situation #12: Character 4 is a terrible dancer. Character 1 makes them dance in front of millions of people. How did this go?

Fai gladly accepts Syaoran's invitation to dance, and shows everyone his awesome dancing skills that make -everyone- want him again. Kurogane has to save him.

Situation #13: Character 3 is found alone in a room with a bottle of hot sauce. What did s/he do with it?

Kurogane has the bottle of hot sauce because Fai and Mokona had stolen is beer and replaced in with the sauce. Not realizing it, he takes a swig of the stuff...and becomes so angry that he chases Fai and Mokona around whatever house they happen to be in. So Mokona gives back the beer...but it's spiked with a mixture of sugar, hot sauce, and artificial sweeteners. Kurogane drinks this and has a heart attack, so Light Yagami mysteriously pops up, along with Ryuk. Ryuk steals Mokona and takes it back to the Shinigaami World so that he can use its Portal Technique to get an endless supply of apples from the Human World.

* * *

...wow. Did I seriously stick Death Note there? I'm not really tagging anyone, but do this if you like...


End file.
